DEBS 2 Car Racing Version
by XxVIPxX
Summary: Lucy had her own house in Barcelona with Amy. Then she got engaged with some racers from certain states. N/A: Please Read and Review.


**DISCLAIMER:** D.E.B.S. and its characters are the property of Angela Robinson. No infringement intended.

**ARCHIVING:** Only with the permission of the author.

**Summary: **After Lucy had her own house in Barcelona with Amy, she got engaged with some racers. Lucy was thinking to tune her car up, and challenge the Un-Official Grand Prix Circuit.

**N/A: **I'd love to write it. So, I hope you love it too. Read and review, OK?

**Chapter 1:** Master of Speed

Barcelona, Spain, 8AM.

Chevelle SS, American car, painted jade, had two top part of plane wings in the back corners. 'NDASKY' was read on the vanity plate, running faster than circuit's natural wind, chasing Porsche Boxter 27 meters ahead.

Both of cars slowed their speed to avoid crash from sharp curve. The wheels left prints on the street, making sound of being pulled harshly. And they continued raise their speed on straight line.

The Chevell SS was getting closer to the Porsche, less than 10 meters, while the finish-line was waiting in 600 meters more ahead. Both of cars were competing to reach the finish-line first within advantage 5 meters… 4 meters… 3 meters…

YOU LOSE.

"Hell damn, pig head!" Lucy groaned. Sign of 'YOU LOSE' were flashed on the TV screen. She slammed her videogame-controller on a pillow beside her. "It was around EIGHT HUNDRED AND EIGHTY EIGHT I lost against that freaky little car!" she picked up a coke to drink.

"Baby, control yourself. You were doing great at all." Amy said as she were leaning herself against pillows as her mat, watching Lucy during her play.

Lucy took a quick drink of her coke and spoke again. "Yeah well, it seems that I'm not a master-of-speed at all – but I'll win!" She put the can on the end table. "That car will deserve it next time!"

Amy sighed as she stood up and make up her not-too-messy hair, "OK, master-of-speed 'candidate'. Why don't you clean your own car? It's getting dirty since we went out for sailboats last time."

"Oh. Yeah. My car." She looked at Amy. "Will you help me? We can do water-shooting if you like." She gave Amy a grin.

Amy gave her a naive look.

"Just kidding! Geez, don't you understand romance a bit? I just want to have fun with you, that's all." Lucy walked towards and sat beside her.

"I do want to help you." Amy smiled at her. "I'd love to see your car fresh too." She spoke it clearly. "And it will be not comfortable if we ride around with a dirty car like that."

Lucy smiled at her. Then she tried to speak seductively. "Thanks, baby. I love you."

Amy smiled her back. "I love you too." The warm ambience between her and Lucy, forced her arms to wrap Lucy's neck. There was no other move, but to lean her head to press her lips against Lucy's. And they kept their stood right there.

Somewhere in Barcelona, same time.

Behind the town, near a lake, there was a secret parking area, where it existed European luxury cars, such as Porsches, Ferraris, Mercedes.

But the real image was only to show up, that it was absolutely different from other cars.

Unknown. Sporty looked. Aero body shaped. White colored naturally. No roof. Wheels were known as AEZ, most worn by Volkswagen, Germany car, one of D.E.B.S. car. Smooth skin. Ellipse sharp eyed. No rear. Whenever it shown far, it totally looked like a toy car.

They called it…

'The Deep'.

"Hey, 10PM o'clock started tonight, don't be late." A black haired man with plain undershirt spoke with a twenty-years-old blonde haired man sitting on his silver Porsche's bumper.

"Got that." The blonde man replied.

The black haired man took his pack of cigarettes out from his pocket and picked one of it. "So, what's the deal with your Japanese challenger who has Skyline?" the man ignited his cigarette with his iron lighter.

"He offered me for a friendship-race at the Hakone circuit. Starting point Odawara far right. Lake Ashi is bottom left. Mt Fuji is out of frame to the top left."

"Yeah but…his car body-kit is too long and too wide for some rough tracks like that. Why does he have so much confidence?"

"Well, we'll see his performance later."

The black haired man nodded as he exhaled the smoke smoothly.

The engine of the unknown white car started to turn on. They shot their gaze to the car. Not just both of them, almost all men in the secret parking area shot their gaze at the car. The sound of the transmission indicated that the car was ready to move. The wheels brought it slowly and smoothly. The army muscled men hurried to open the gate to let it through. Begin to explore Barcelona.

Open garage at Lucy and Amy's house.

"Finally, here is my nice-looking car once more," Lucy said as she put the swab-cloth on her car roof as she walked towards to kiss Amy's cheek and smiled at her. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem at all." Amy smiled back. "Your car looks better when it's clean."

Lucy leaned her head closer to Amy's. "Do you want me to 'clean' you too?" She asked charmingly.

Amy snapped and turned blushed, then she grimed at Lucy. "Dirty."

Lucy raised her brow and grinned. "What's wrong with that? It doesn't seem that we've done it less than three times." Those words made Amy more blushed and raced her heart beat.

"Lucy!" Amy burst out at her.

"OK! OK! Stop my nasty talk, right?" Lucy laughed as Amy started to smile brightly.

The sound of car was heard from far away. Finally, a white car came from the street nearly to their house front street, running in full speed, and suddenly crashed the full water of pail which was used by Lucy to clean her car, and the water splashed to her car.

"What the hell!" Lucy yelled.

"That shit messed my car! Hey, wait! I'm gonna kill you!" Lucy was trying to walk into her car to capture the white car, but Amy caught her arm.

"Lucy!" Amy warned. "Don't make any trouble with that…"

"No way!" Lucy interrupted her. "I'll kill him as he has to deserve it!" she let away her arm from Amy.

"Lucy, don't!" Amy yelled as Lucy had already inside her car and turned the engine on. She watched her left, chasing the white car. She sighed. "You never change..."

_That damn car. You'll regret what you've done to ex-master-of-criminal Lucy Diamond._ Lucy threw the gear 3 to 4, ordering her Chevelle SS car to run faster.

_Hm?_ The driver in the white car saw Lucy's car came nearby over the rear view. He put the gear 3 to 4 calmly, though Lucy already put the gear to 5.

Lucy's car was getting closer to the white car, around 45 meters. Both of them tried to avoid the cars ahead the street. Fortunately, Lucy had been experienced in car driving since she was a villain, also she just became a racing-game maniac early.

The street was a long straight line, but they still had to focus. There were not-too-much cars ahead but they still had to avoid them. Or they will get fatal DIE for sure.

Amy was sitting on the couch in living room, hoping Lucy didn't get injured. Her worries became greater by the time passed. She grabbed a pillow next to her and hugged it tightly.

_Lucy…_

Lucy's running car got near the running white car around 5 meters, finding way from behind the white car to slip beside it. But the white car kept blocking Lucy's way with its bumper. Lucy concentrated on her sight. Then she steered around forcefully, and she finally reached the space of her way without slowing the speed. But she found that there was a sharp curve with broken fence ahead, and if she passed the broken fence, she will jump into a lake.

Lucy kicked the brake forcefully and threw the gear from 5 to 2 perfectly. Her car slowed its speed, but the white car didn't slow…

"What the…?" Lucy's eyes got bigger. "Does he want to swim with his car?"

The white car still ran straightly to the lake with top speed.

"No…he won't do that." Lucy hoped.

The white car almost reached the broken fence.

"NO! NO! WAIT!" Lucy screamed.

The car flew itself to the lake and jumped into the lake.

Lucy moved her car slowly and stopped near the broken fence. She walked out from her car and stood there, searching the white car from the surface. She looked everywhere but there was no sign of it. She couldn't believe that she really 'killed' the driver, even without her own hand.

"God…" Lucy felt silent, feared by the scene she saw.

But a shadow inside the lake came nearly to the surface, and the white car showed up. Lucy's eyes got bigger to see the white car floating on the water. "What…?" she watched the white car left, running on the water.

Lucy felt silent.

"Was I racing a boat?" Lucy asked herself, confused.

Lucy and Amy's room.

Amy heard the door knock. It must be Lucy. She took a deep breath and walked towards the door to pull the knob and she saw Lucy's face seemly got feared by something horrible.

Amy looked concerned at her. "Baby, are you OK? Did you get hurt? Thank goodness you still alive!" Amy wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist and hugged her tightly. "Don't do it again, OK…?" She spoke weakly.

Lucy looked at Amy's worried face leaning on her shoulder. She saw that Amy was really weak when she did something dangerous, that Amy was greatly afraid of losing her. She lifted her arms and hugged Amy back. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I won't do it again…"

Amy stood her head to look at Lucy. "Promise…?" Amy asked hopefully.

Lucy nodded as she smiled at Amy. Amy took a deep stare at Lucy's eyes. Then she put her hands on Lucy's cheeks and pressed her lips against Lucy's softly. Lucy put her hands on Amy's waist and brought Amy to the bed. They sat there as Amy tried to unbuttoned Lucy's shirt but failed much times, so she tugged the button hole by force. They could feel the kiss was getting more passionate, so they broke apart to take a quick deep breath and continued to kiss again. Amy moaned as she felt that Lucy's hands brushing on her bare hips. She knew that Lucy wanted her to remove her cloth, so she broke the kiss calmly and lifted her shirt off from her with help from Lucy. As soon as they had totally naked, Lucy caught Amy's neck and pushed her slowly towards the bed as she continued spending her time with her love, in the bed.

Tarragona Highway, 10PM.

A black Mercedes parked on the side of highway. A black haired man sat on the driver seat, hearing alternative rock music from radio. He inhaled his cigarette and exhaled the smoke smoothly. "He'll be here soon." He muttered.

Bright light came nearby. It must be the young blonde haired man he was waiting for. Yep, it was the man. The blonde haired man brought his silver Porsche nearly the black Mercedes and stopped right behind it. The blonde haired man walked out from his car. Either the black haired man did the same move. They walked towards until they stood and met the eyes each other.

"You came in time." The black haired man said.

"This road was too shit for professional racing circuit." The blonde haired man replied.

The black haired man threw his cigarette to the road. "So, did you bring the part?" he asked.

"Pay first, get it last."

The black haired man grinned. "OK, OK. Here." He put sheets of money on the blonde haired man's right hand. "835CHF."

"Accept." The blonde haired man replied and walked to open the right front-door of his Porsche. He took a turbocharger from front-visitor-seat and gave it to the black haired man as the black haired man grinned at him.

"Nice dealing with you." The black haired man put the turbocharger into his Mercedes baggage. The blonde haired man didn't say any word and stood there, watching him left with his black Mercedes.

Next day, Lucy and Amy's house, 10AM.

A bell was ringing, indicated that there was someone visit their house. Lucy showed her head out from blanket. Her eyes still need to sleep 1 hour more, though she used much of energy in 4-5 hours last night. She sat up from the bed lazily as she woke the naked Amy up.

"Who is visiting us in a day like this?" Amy muttered.

"I'll go check." Lucy took her cloths on the floor as Amy continued to sleep.

Lucy had worn her cloth, and she took her handgun under her pillow, because the visitor might be D.E.B.S. (not Amy's friends) or someone who was planning to capture her. She sneaked towards the main door. She opened the door carefully and she saw…

"Oh, Scud. It's you." Lucy got relieved and took a breath.

"I think you need to upgrade your own car, so I come for a handy." Scud grinned at her.

"No, I don't." Lucy glared. "Besides, I had quit running my car."

"What? Why quit?" Scud looked confused at her.

"It's about Amy." Lucy said as her face turned sadly.

"Oh, right. Now I understand how hard to be a furious racer." Scud commented.

Lucy gave him glare again. "If you don't have anymore needs, I'll close the door."

"No! No! Wait! I have more!" Scud interrupted, stopping the almost-closed door. "Have you read the news yesterday? The dream of everyone about the car has come true!"

"What car?" Lucy asked, getting curious.

"The car that can be driven both on land and underwater! Its name is Rinspeed Squba! The world's first submersible car!" Scud said with enthusiasm.

_The car that can be driven both on land and underwater…? That must be the car…_ Lucy frowned.

"I know you will be interested in it." Scud gave her a grin. "Actually I'm into it too."

Once again, she gave him a glare. "I think Amy is waiting too long for me, so I need to get right over her." Lucy tried to close the door.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Scud yelled as he failed to stop her this time. "Geez, what's up with her?" He muttered.

_I can't do that again. I won't. Not again. Never... _Lucy walked into her room and found Amy sitting on the bed covered with blanket, still hadn't worn her cloth. Amy took a gaze at her with a concerned face. "Who was it?" Amy asked.

Lucy sighed. "It was Scud." She sat beside Amy. "Just telling about stupid news."

"What news?" Amy asked curiously.

"…nothing." Lucy leaned her head closer to catch Amy's lips to change the topic, but Amy pushed her away gently, failing Lucy to kiss her.

"Speak." Amy warned.

"Baby, it's just…"

"I'm warning you." Amy said clearly.

Lucy took a moment to breath. "It was about the car yesterday."

"…that car?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it can run both on land and water. It was a submersible car." Lucy spoke as Amy heard her carefully. "I just saw it running on the lake when he and I were about to pass a sharp curve. And all I had to do is watching it swimming on the water."

"That car sounds really cool." Amy commented.

Lucy nodded with her face down. "Yeah…"

**N/A:** That's all about chapter 1, hope you like it. And please review.


End file.
